'Blaze'
Fallywix Daniels-Hazegear / The Smokey Sniper The Goblin Covered in black the reaked of some herbal. he dawns a skull face plate and a tinkered boomstick sniper, What is know of him if very covered in appearance and look. Born Fallywix Daniels-Hazegear he lived is child hood years in the depths of the Undermine from the Age of 1 to 12 as the eruption of Mount Kajaro would destory an underground city exsisting with in many voalcanic tunnels the citizens of the undermine were total unexpected as TheBilgewater Cartel had not shared any of the Kaja'mite the people who dwelled in the undermine could not fore see and plan for the eruption of the Mountain and Volcano as many ran for there lives up the collapseing tunnels of the undermine to Kezan the lava filled many of the tunnels and caverns many perished. Fallywix Was born a secret of the Trade Prince who lurked and controlled the surface. Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix and Fallywix Were Blood related. Fally being the first born son of The Trade Prince he would be the heir the the goblin Cartel if Jastor was to pass on. Laura knowing if Gallywix Found out she was pregnant with a boy he would have her killed and the baby cut in half so he was abandoned at birth by his mother as her last word to him as a child where those noting the look she will never forget about Blaze's Signature Lime Green eye's. For the few years before the eruption on Kezan, Fallywix was a street rat he stole robbed and hustled anyone he could to earn some coin to keep himself alive. As the Eruption came and the citizen flee Fallywix's Mother had been rumored to be Gallywix's Favorite Undermine Socialite. She and her Husband paid there life to save there small son Jim Jonez while she and her son where put aboard a cargo ship real undermine husband perished in the events on The Lost isles. His mother and brother were dropped at Bilgewater Harbor where they went to deliver the news that she was having another baby boy by his seed. She and her adolescence child they would ask for word of the Trade Prince everywhere finally a little goblin girl that was holding onto Sassy Hardwrench's skirt she would point towards Jastor Gallywix's Giant Goblin mountain head as they scale the mountain they would reach the top only to be captured and brought to the Gallywix as she reads the notes then laughs he would throw Laura Moxxi Daniels out of the Pleasure palace with her son as the bruiser take them down the mountain and deep into the woods before ruffing the family up and leaving and instructing them to never return. The family returned to Bilgewater Harbor until Laura was able to make enough coin cocktail waitress to buy a house in Ratchet Where they lived till this day. Fallywix who was abandoned on Kezan survived the explosive destruction due his skills in surviving for himself still going by Fallywix in the undermine he grew to know many of the other slum's denizens and they grew to be his family of sorts as the time of the explosion and eruption came he ran with many others to the only escape route made for the slums as they reached it *THUD* the steel doors close and it locks the slum dwellers inside there hovel chamber of the undermine. Fallywix being a street rat would have been the only one from the undermine to have access to Kaja'mite that he pilfered from those on the surface of kezan stockpiling the uneatable mineral just being near it for so many years it would have soaked into his skin giving him the intelligence he need to build and restore an Old Mole Machine using it to escape with the few lucky slum dwellers. As they reached the surface they would be in shock and awe the surface scorched and burning would be no haven for them as they barely escape the isle with the help of a broken fishing river boat as the small boat chugs behind the wake of the large yacht's escaping kezan they would come to the same fate of the larger ships as there small fishing boat is stuck by an alliance naval cannonball as it begins to sink two cowards launch the only escape pods on the boat stranding Fallywix and the others as the ship is his with another cannonball Fallywix is knocked unconscious and awakens on a floating piece of drift wood being pushes by a single Orca whale. As the whale pushes the drift wood to a small island with only sand and a few tree's it would begin to glow and return to its humanoid from the orca whale turned out to be a Druid the druid introduced himself to the small goblin child and said "Your going to be Okay" as the druid shifted into his flight form he would grab the lucky goblin boy by his shoulders flying him to his homeland of Mulgore. There for years Fallywix was raised by Chieftain Skor Bloodhoof. The tauren would be getting near his elder years as he adopts Fallywix he taught him many things in his years with his Master as he grew to call Skor Fallywix shared the only thing his mother left with him before abandoning him it was a note written in Thalassian Skor having his own clouded past and road to raising Fallywix would have acquired the knowledge to read and write in this language he deciphered the note to "This is Fallywix Daniels-Hazegear, my baby boy He is the rightful blood son of the Bilgewater Cartel and the Goblin empire please protect him rename him and love him for myself" -Laura Moxxi Daniels Skor did as the note said and raised Fally until the month of Fallywix's 18th birth year where he would instructed him to go forward from the exile of the small tauren hut he was raised from in mulgore and explore and live his life under the new name 'Blaze' The young Goblin asked why the name 'Blaze' the tauren chuckled and smiled at him and said "Your destiny is to go out in the Blaze of glory saving your people and many others from what ill's them, An honorable path my young disciple" the tauren smiled once more and said "Its agreed then?" the young goblin would nod and from that day he no longer went by his Name of Fallywix Daniels-Hazegea'''r. Skor also gave Fallywix a small idol to remember his master teachings before he sent Fallywix off to his destiny. '''The Herb Trader Being the step son of a we'll known drug dealer, his step dad would have been the biggest Felweed herb dealer in the Undermines and on Kezan. After the destruction of Kezan and his step father paid all his drug deal earning to get Laura and his blood related son Jim Jonez onto the last Villa ship to leave the isle before Gallywix's Yatch left. he was refused due to a bad batch of felweed that was shipped to the Trade Prince's Villa. As young Jim Jonez, Fallywix's Blood related brother and Laura Daniels-Hazegear are shoved into a cargo hold Jimmy 'Slimco' Hazegear would be thrown into the lower deck of the ship as a slave unaware of his fate as the alliance ship's began to sink all the trade fleet ships that had escaped kezan it would be young Jim Jonez who finds his father on the Lost Isles and Betrays his parents as he tells Trade Prince Jastor Gallywix The Location of the encampment on The Lost Isles. After the group of militant rebels had broken the drug dealer from his cage many months after arriving to the lost isles and locating his slave camp. With Jim Jonez Betrayal Jimmy 'Slimco' Hazegear and Laura Moxxi Daniels were captured and taken to a heavy security Slave mining camp. Where Jimmy 'Slimco" Hazegear simply disappeared never to be seen again and Laura Moxxi Daniels being used as a common concubine for Jastor Gallywix and many other Bilgewater Cartel Leaders. After many months on The Lost Isles and within the Mining Camp Laura escaped with the help of the few rebels who save Gallywix's Evil nature as they flee the burning and smoking compound with many run away slaves. They made it deep into the thickets of the jungle after few day of constant hiking Laura would scream out " Stop! I can not go any further i wish not to cause harm to my body" with many looks of suspicion and worry the other goblin would become unwary of Laura as many question her and seek answers many days this goes on with the rebels and slaves moving and stopping due to Laura condition until finally when she felt she was safe from Gallywix's Clutches after Thrall's Events on the Lost Isles and the Horde Taking in Many Goblin Slaves and Rebel's reforming and reminding Gallywix of his place no one shared a ship with the Bilgewater Cartel besides those within the Cartel as the Rebels and Slaves were loaded onto a horde Naval ship Laura would look back towards the Lost Isles mouthing to herself while thinking of Jimmy "Slimco" Hazegear "I'm Pregnant" as one tear spills down her cheek knowing that that baby is not Jimmy's as the naval ship sails into the horizon this would be the last time the Tales of the Great Herb Dealer Jimmy 'Slimco' Hazegear were ever told by those not in the Blacklabel family or Blaze's intermediate family. After Arriving onto the mainland of Eastern Kingdoms, Laura was approuched by Large goblin about that age of 18 to 19 who claimed she was his mother with a skull face plate adorned on his food Laura was skeptical as she reach forward peeling the face plate off revealing 'Blaze's Lime Green eyes as she burst into tears should be hug him and not let go for many days after the joyous reunion Laura would begin to tell the tales of who she wised could raise 'Blaze' and his brothers with her re-connection with the story shw would tear up more thinking of her husband. 'Blaze' never met his Step father Jimmy 'Slimco' Hazegear but his mother has told him the stories of his true father and the man that she loved and defended until the very end of his life. 'The Baby ' For many weeks it was a joyous time in the lives of the Hazegear's they had a house in Ratchet and with an infant baby and her two loving son's back her side Laura thought her hard times where over. But one night *BOOM* the window bust inwards many goblin are storming there house she can only save her sons from what will happen as he opens a trap door as the goblins storm the small cottage Jim Jonez would stand up pointing a rifle at his mother she would have been betrayed by her own son once more for power,fame and drugs as she screams for 'Blaze' to take her infant son and Blaze's Step brother named "Jay Daniels-Hazegear" and escape as 'Blaze' grabs his infant brother he would kick out his bedroom window running into the night. He quickly boarded the ship to Booty Bay where he brought his infant brother to a tavern while locking the door and going downstairs for a drink and smoke he would bump into a stunning goblin female with everyone around her she shouts "Hey Watch It!" he peers up at the goblin female with curved hips and sleek platinum hair "You stupid or something?" the goblin female would look down at him 'Blaze' still being wary of many other goblins due to his duty to his mother he would mutter "No...no sorry" before ordering a drink and sliding a cigarette into his mouth as he lets out a hacking cough this being his first cigarette he would take a large sip of his ale the platinum hair goblin would stare at him strangle before coming up to him and raising a hand "Hi I'm Momma" she would smile at him he would nod seeming a be to himself she would not take a hint as she says "So you just get to the bay Suga?" as she stares at 'Blaze' With open eyes "Yeah..i just got here..just a uh...." as he quickly think of something "A Mercenary here for a bounty..." she would be in awe with his work "Woah that cool!" he would nod at her once more before looking going back to himself as he hears his baby brother cry his ear would perk up as he steps away walking toward his room once he gets to the door he hears a shouting and rumbling coming form behind him as he turns after unlocking his door he would get all the way turn around before *BOOM* the goblin female would ram into him and slamming them both through the door as they both roll into the room the crying would keep echoing as the goblin female hops up "Some mercenary" she chuckles 'Blaze' would turn around instructing her to leave but the goblin would say "Awh Come on Momma was only play'in" before the platinum haired goblin would rush towards the babies side and start to be in awe over the small goblin child "Awh he's so cute!" Blaze would smirk under his skull faceplate and note "My baby brother , I call him 'Smoke" he would nod at the goblin she would turn her curved body around gazing at Blaze "I'm Momma , Or Momma Hardwrench a pleasure!" she would smile at the goblin as she does a curtsy and stares at the skull hood faceplated goblin opposite her. Blaze would bow before her "Blaze" he would utter simply as they begin to converse a friendship is born and Momma recuites Blaze and his Baby Brother 'Smoke' into the ranks of Momma's Family. Category:Back story